


Just like a thief

by Nachsie



Series: Fluff one shots [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Broken Hearts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Healing Broken Hearts, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Gabriel (Supernatural), Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mention of Cain, Mention of Sam Winchester - Freeform, One Shot, Pagan God Dean Winchester, Pagan Gods, Paganism, Slow Romance, Thief Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, True Love's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21596563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie
Summary: Castiel has been heartbroken many times, his heart seeming to attract nothing but unrequited love. His brother Gabriel warns of a god that steals hearts from people who abuse them by giving them away so freely. Castiel doesn't take heed until the god himself steals Castiel's heart. Castiel begs to get his heart returned to him with a bargain, however, he finds the deal coming with something he didn't expect to get...feelings.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Fluff one shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/550879
Comments: 11
Kudos: 181





	Just like a thief

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thief](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/538468) by Alice Chater. 



> So I got obsessed with the song on my birthday (11/26), and I wanted to write a one-shot for you guys! I hope you guys enjoy and listen to the song. I linked it above for you guys to enjoy! :P

Gabriel watched sadly as his younger brother sobbed his heart out holding his knees to his chest. Gabriel touched his brother’s back who cried loudly. Crying for some dumb boy once again. Some loser that didn’t deserve him. 

“Cas, you know he was no good.” Gabriel tried to comfort his brother but he sobs continued. 

“...but I loved him,” Castiel whispered as Gabriel looked at him sadly. Castiel always fell for these men who promised him a future and always saw Castiel as a convenient now.

“You know Castiel if you aren’t careful the heart thief might come and take that heart away from you if you give it away so easily,” Gabriel commented lightly as Castiel pouted towards him.

“What?” Castiel wiped his tears sniffing as he sat up.

“Never heard of the heart thief?” Gabriel asked curiously as Castiel shook his head no. “He’s kinda like Loki, but he steals the hearts of people who abuse them. Keeps them for himself.”

“Why?” Castiel commented confused. 

“He likes to collect them,” Gabriel stated. “And it’s almost impossible to get your heart back from him once he decides to take it.”

“Why would he even want my heart anyways. No one seems to want it anyways!” Castiel sniffed as Gabriel gave him a look with a sad sigh. 

“Cas-” Gabriel watched him get up and run out of the house, Gabriel sighed watching Castiel run into the forest, his robe trailing behind him. Gabriel decided it was best to let him cry it out, grabbing a bucket to continue his chores on the farm. He headed out of the house and towards the barn.

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel cried harsh sobs at the river, his tears falling in, he really really liked Cain and Cain blew him off for someone so much better than him. Castiel angrily splashed the water, there always seemed to be someone better. Someone prettier, someone smarter, someone... _ better. _

Castiel angrily wiped his tears, smearing mud from the river on his face as he looked down at the river. 

Why could no one pick him? 

Why did no one want him?

Castiel thought he was a little more than average and he had really pretty eyes. Yet, every crush led to disappointment. What did he do wrong in the love department? What did he do to deserve this? Castiel stood once he cried himself out, accepting that maybe he wasn’t worth love. That he would always be the friend and not the lover. 

Castiel wiped a tear that fell, pausing when he noticed someone behind him in a black cloak. Castiel turned in surprise and fear when a hand shot through his chest. Light exploded from Castiel’s chest as Castiel felt the man pull something from it. 

Castiel fell to his knees once the light faded holding his chest. There was no wound, but he felt off. Like something was missing. He panted trying to calm himself as he glanced up to see what the man had done. Inside the man’s hand, he held a red glowing heart beating in the man’s palm. He examined it with curiosity before he slid the glowing red heart into his shoulder bag turning to leave. 

“What did you do?!” Castiel panted panicking trying to feel his heart but it...wasn’t beating. He couldn’t feel it anymore. Castiel got up moving to follow the man. “Hey! I’m talking to you, asshole! Give me back my heart!” 

“Why? When you just waste something so beautiful? Please. You don’t deserve it. It deserves better.” The man commented with a scoff. 

“Give it back! It’s not yours to keep!” Castiel followed but the man continued without care pushing tree branches from his path as they went deeper into the forest.

“It’s mine now.” The man turned to cause Castiel to ram into him and knocked himself onto his butt. 

Castiel glanced up at the god with surprise, seeing a...very handsome male. His eyes a bright light green they lightly glowed, a beard covered his tan skin but didn’t cover the thick amount of freckles on his nose, the hood covered his face hiding his hair which seemed a dark brown and spiked up out of the way. Castiel glanced up at the man in surprise as the god kneeled to him showing Castiel. Castiel watched his heart pounding in the god’s hand. 

“Beautiful, don’t you think?” The god spoke. “The most beautiful thing the humans possess and they ruin them with stupid things like  _ stupid _ boys.” The god turned to leave but Castiel got up quickly moving to follow him.

“Give me back my heart, you thief!” Castiel snapped getting up, holding his robe as he walked over the stones. The thief continued to try to ditch Castiel but when Castiel eventually made it to his home. He was impressed, Castiel paused seeing the nice size hut in the woods. “...Is this your home?” 

“Go away.” The heart god commented walking into his house, Castiel followed without comment entering the god’s house without being asked. “You are so  _ annoying _ .” The god complained as he collapsed onto his bed. 

“I  _ need _ my heart!” Castiel crossed his arms. “I demand it is returned to me.”

_ “I demand it is returned to me,”  _ The god mocked as Castiel looked at him annoyed. “Like I haven’t heard that before.” The god glanced at him as Castiel pouted. “...Does that pout  _ always _ get you what you want or do you think I’m just a _ special _ case of stupid?” 

“I-I want my heart back!” Castiel sighed his pout away uncrossing his arms. 

“Well, maybe it doesn’t want  _ you _ back.” The god spoke pulling out and holding out the heart, Castiel paused covering his eyes from the light. “Can’t you hear it? How sad and lonely it cries?” Castiel could hear nothing, the sound of the air around the shinning light but that was it. “It sounds like it doesn’t want to go back with you, with me it will be happy. Besides, I  _ thought _ you would appreciate a break from heartache.” 

“...What does that mean?” Castiel asked shyly, embarrassed.

“I mean, weren’t you  _ just _ crying about your crush bailing on you for another?” The god offered, Castiel turned away upset saying nothing. “Feel a bit better now that you have no heart to ache?” It was...true. He no longer felt the sadness of Cain breaking his heart. He felt nothing. “You’re welcome.” 

“No. I still want it back!” Castiel snapped as the god rolled his eyes. 

“No. I still want to keep it.” The god snapped back as Castiel groaned in annoyance. 

“What can I do to get my heart back?” Castiel hissed as the God raised his eyebrow to him. 

“How about this, you can be my servant and work for your heart  _ back _ .” The God huffed. Castiel frowned. “You can start by tidying the house.” The god waved him off. Castiel crossed his arms and groaned. 

“Fine, but there has to be a debt I work off. I don’t want to be your servant for  _ life. _ ” Castiel scoffed. 

“Fine. Thirteen chores. Thirteen days.” The God commented annoyed. “If you do the chores without complaint, I will return your heart.” 

“T-Thank you,” Castiel commented as he choked out surprised the God agreed. Castiel moved to grab a bag and the broom preparing to clean the house. Watching as the God stared at his heart with care as it floated above his hand. It...was something flattering of watching a God loving your heart. 

“Dean.” The God spoke as Castiel turned to him. 

“Dean?” Castiel asked confused.

“That’s my name, don’t wear it out.” The God mumbled as Castiel gave a small smile and walked towards the kitchen to clean.

_____________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sweat dripped down Castiel’s skin as he cleaned the kitchen. He had scrubbed the floors, cleaned the dishes, took out the trash. He was tired, never working this hard in his life. Even at the farm with his brother wasn’t this hard. However, Castiel found motivation in the gold that everything was made out of. The table, the table, the dishes...everything. Castiel would smile every time he got the gold to shine again. When Castiel had finished with the cleaning, Dean’s voice gained his attention.

“Eat whatever you would like, drink what you would like, you are my guest here. You are welcome to the bedroom, I do not need sleep.” Dean’s voice made Castiel glance up. 

“Thank you, my lord.” Castiel bowed.

“Please, just call me Dean.” Dean frowned still studying his heart. 

“Thank you...Dean.” Castiel tested the name from his lips before he turned in for the night. Leaving Dean to keep his focus on the heart. 

  
  
  
  
  


_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel watched as Dean sat in his chair, staring at the heart that rotated around in his hand, focused on it. When Castiel went to sleep in the God’s bedroom for the night, the God continued to study and examine his heart. At times the God would bring his hand up and wave his fingers near it. A light would slide from his fingers into his heart. Castiel eyed him curiously before he turned to leave. 

“I’m mending it.” Dean’s voice lazily responded as Castiel paused at the door before he moved to enter the room.

“Mend it?” Castiel asked as Dean glanced at him before looking at the heart. Castiel took a seat next to him.

“Hearts break so easily.” Dean t’ sked as he rotated the heart. “Little things can make them or break them so they are even harder to fix than a soul.”

“So...you are the keeper of hearts?” Castiel asked. “...And their repairman?” 

“I was created to tend to human hearts,” Dean commented seriously focusing on the heart when Dean reached for the heart trying to do something but it backfired and injured him. Dean cursed as Castiel gasped moving to cover his fingers. 

“You need to be more careful!” Castiel moved to get something to tend to the wound. 

“Hearts are very protective of themselves,” Dean spoke as Castiel returned, using a cloth and water to tend to the wound. “To fix them you have to solve the puzzle to get to the problem to fix it.” 

“Do you hurt yourself often to fix these hearts?” Castiel asked noticing old wounds and scars on fingers. 

“They all hurt this much.” Dean shrugged taking his finger away from Castiel to focus on the heart. 

“Then...why fix them?” Castiel asked as Dean shrugged. 

“They work better when I do,” Dean stated as Castiel watched Dean take his bloody finger into his mouth focused on the heart again. Dean not taking a second to take a break from fixing it. Castiel sat with him for a long time just watching Dean work the heart in his hands, it wasn’t long till he passed out on the couch. Watching Dean’s finger gently work the heart.

_______________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Watching Dean work on the heart seemed to be Castiel’s favorite pastime. Castiel would do his chore for the day, today was tending to the garden. After Castiel spent all day in the garden, he cleaned himself of dirt in a bath before he brought his snack to the couch to watch Dean continue to rotate and move the heart. Castiel tiredly watching him so focused on his little heart.

“Do all hearts look like this?” Castiel whispered half asleep.

“No, Depending on how you live, your heart will look differently. Someone who murders or hurts people and enjoys it, their heart rots into a black rotten core. Like an apple.” Dean admitted. 

“Can you fix those hearts?” Castiel asked curiously.

“No, because normally they don’t want it fixed.” Dean shrugged. “...Yours is one of the good hearts. It’s still fully formed and it’s still very vibrant colors.”

“But mine still needs to be fixed?” Castiel asked as Dean turned to him.

“It hurt right?” Dean commented as Castiel turned to him. “When you had it, your heart hurt?” 

“...Yeah.” Castiel admitted. “When I was sad.”

“That’s because heartbreak causes little injuries. How bad the heartbreak depends on the damage. Then If I can, I fix it.” Dean spoke as Castiel looked at him. 

“How bad is it?” Castiel asked curiously. 

“I’m still trying to get in,” Dean commented as Castiel paused. “You’re guarded.” 

“Guarded?” Castiel asked. 

“You put up walls to keep people out. The walls in your heart are keeping me out too.” Dean explained as Castiel laid against the couch watching Dean work on the heart till he fell asleep. 

_________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel cooked at the kitchen table, his next task Dean gave him was to cook himself something to eat. Dean stated he didn’t have to eat, and Castiel could make himself whatever he would like. Dean worked hard at his heart but paused when food was placed in front of him. Dean raised an eyebrow but said nothing. 

“It’s been days since you left this couch. I would feel better if you at least eat.” Castiel commented moving to grab him something to drink. Dean was taken aback by the kindness, waving the heart away like it was smoke fading with his hand waves. Castiel smiled watching Dean moving to eat as Castiel came over sitting with him. They sat in silence eating as Dean hesitantly spoke gaining Castiel’s attention.

“It’s.” Dean cleared his throat shyly. “It’s good.” Dean blushed glancing back at the food focusing on it unable to look at Castiel.

“It’s just a simple meal.” Castiel blushed looking away. “Wait till I make you something better before complimenting me.” 

“You...are going to cook for me again?” Dean asked surprised. Castiel was surprised by Dean’s surprise. 

“I’m sure you get cooked for a lot.” Castiel cleared his throat. “Being a god and all.”

“No. No one has ever cooked for me.” Dean admitted. 

“Really?” Castiel was taken back. 

“I collect hearts, not puppies. I’m not an ideal god to have the attention of.” Dean shrugged shoveling the food into his mouth, Castiel eyed him he glanced around the house. It was true, wasn’t it...Through the days being here, Dean hadn’t had one visitor. Did he truly live all alone?

“I am I the first guest you ever hard?” Castiel asked as Dean shrugged.

“Yeah, the first person crazy enough to follow me home.” Dean snorted eating happily and rather quickly, Castiel laughed waving at him to slow down. Dean didn’t though, almost swallowing the food whole. 

“Chew!” Castiel laughed loudly but Dean just turned his body away continuing to eat. “Chew!” Dean playfully ignored him. Castiel laughing loudly as he almost fell over laughing so hard as Dean playfully glared at him. 

____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dean continued to work on the heart late into the night, his eyes focused on trying to open the puzzle of the heart to get it open. Castiel liked to sit down and watch him till he passed out. Dean would eventually turn around and see Castiel asleep on the couch next to him. Dean continued to work noticing Castiel blinking tiredly trying to stay awake stubbornly. Dean didn’t comment, expecting Castiel to eventually lay down to sleep. What he didn’t expect was Castiel to collapse into his shoulder in sleep. Dean paused his movements to look over at Castiel who tiredly sleeping. Dean paused looking over at Castiel’s cute sleeping face, Dean cupped Castiel’s face slowly lowering his head to his thigh to allow Castiel to be more comfortable. Dean went back to work on the heart, only pausing every so often finding himself wandering to the sleeping man.

_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  


It was odd, how used to Castiel got to being here with Dean. Castiel did his tasks daily which were after a couple of days just suggestions. It was obvious Dean didn’t care if Castiel did a task or not and most likely just wanted to keep Castiel busy while he worked on Castiel’s heart. It took more than thirteen days, but Castiel didn’t care. He enjoyed his time with Dean.

Castiel and Dean had finished breakfast, it was early in the morning as Castiel sat next to Dean enjoying Tea just watching Dean work the heart. It rotated and glowed in the air, Castiel happily enjoying the lazy day when the sound of something unlocking made Castiel turn. Dean beamed excitedly the heart opened like a chest. 

“I did it!” Dean cheered.

“Oh my god!” Castiel beamed moving to hug him. The hug was tight and he squeezed him close. Castiel pulled back turning to look at his heart. Inside the heart he could see black open wounds, Castiel examined it curiously when Dean pulled the heart into his hands examining the injuries. “What do you do now?”

“...Heal it.” Dean moved his hands over one wound. Dean’s hand started to glow, working each wound with his powers. When Dean pulled his hand away his heart no longer held any black open wounds. "You know...Every time I heal a heart like this, a little piece of them stays with me."

"I guess you'll always have a part of me." Castiel smiled softly as Dean gave a sad smile.  Dean examined and looked over the heart making sure it was perfect. Dean hesitated to glance at Castiel before he closed the heart. Castiel heard it lock as Dean turned his body to him. 

“...Good as new...I guess I have to keep my promise and let you have it back.” Dean whispered.

“What do I do now?” Castiel asked as Dean eyed his face.

“Keep it safe.” Dean lovingly cradled the heart in his hand before he moved the heart to Castiel’s chest. Castiel gasped as he felt the warm beating heart enter him. He looked at Dean in surprise slowly getting used to the feeling of his heart beating again. When Dean pulled his hand back, Castiel placed his hand on his chest. His...heart was returned to him.”There, you’re all set.”

“Set?” Castiel asked as Dean paused. 

“To return to your life, your home.” Dean gave a sad smile. “...I’m sure you miss your brother.” Right...his brother. He had been gone for so long, his brother must have been worried. 

“My brother must be so worried.” Castiel stood hesitantly. 

“He hasn’t noticed,” Dean reassured. “Time works differently here, It’s only been a few minutes for him.”

“O-Oh good.” Castiel nodded as Dean ushered him to follow. Castiel moved to follow walking out of the house with him. Castiel blinked in surprise now seeing his brother’s home. Castiel turned to look back at the house surprised by how close it was but Dean’s home was gone. Castiel turned to Dean who gave him a soft smile. 

“My house is wherever I want it to be,” Dean explained casually as Castiel nodded accepting the answer. 

“So...It’s all healed. Just like that?” Castiel asked.

“...Just like that.” Dean reassured. They were quiet before Dean cleaned his throat taking a step back. “Have a good life, Castiel...and make sure you take care of that heart...Or I'll come back to steal it.”

“Fair.” Castiel laughed with care brushing his hair out of his face. It was quiet in the goodbyes they...both didn’t feel comfortable saying. Dean turned to leave without another word. Castiel opened his mouth to say something. Goodbye. Something. But that felt so permanent and Castiel...didn’t know if he wanted that. Castiel watched Dean disappear into the woods, Castiel stood there for a long time before he felt a hand on the back of his arms. 

“Cas?” Gabriel asked confused, Castiel turned to him in surprise at the touch looking at his brother. “You okay?” 

“Yeah.” Castiel choked out as tears filled his eyes. Castiel couldn’t figure out why he started to cry, his lip quivering as Gabriel sighed sadly pulling him into a hug. Castiel broke down sobbing to his brother, who reassured him his former crush wasn’t worth the tears. However, he knew in his heart these tears weren’t for Cain...they were for Dean.

  
  


_____________________________________________________________________________

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**One year later**

  
  
  
  
  
  


Castiel sat on the edge of the lake sadly, his eyes focused on the water moving below him, It had been a year since he had seen Dean. A year without Dean. That almost month with Dean was worth so much more to him now it was gone. Castiel sat here daily just hoping to see the thief once more...but Dean never came. Castiel sighed realizing how late it was, Castiel pulled himself from the boulder he was sitting on, turning to walk back to his brother’s home when he almost slammed into someone. Castiel fell back in surprise, but arms wrapped around his shoulders steadying him. 

“...Dean.” Castiel breathed as Dean stood in front of him his arms crossed amused. 

“I can feel your heartbreak from here. I told you to take care of that heart or I would come back,” Dean spoke eyeing Castiel. “It’s mine to keep now.” Dean moved a hand to his chest. “...and I won’t let you take it back so easily.”

“Just promise me you'll protect it.” Castiel breathed placing Dean’s hand on his pounding chest. Dean looked taken aback for a change as he looked at Castiel’s eyes. “...And never go away again. Never to let it feel the cold when your touch goes away? For if you take it this time, thief, will you take me too?” Dean said nothing for a long time before he chuckled. 

“I fix hearts, I’m not one to break them.” Dean cupped Castiel’s face with care. Castiel nuzzled into his hand looking at him with love. Dean smiled eyeing his face before leaning forward. “...I have been fixing hearts since the first heart started beating...but your heart seems like an easy fix.”

“Oh, how do you plan to fix it?” Castiel whispered. 

“For starters.” Dean chuckled against his lips pulling him close as he softly pressed his lips against Castiel’s. Castiel closed his eyes kissing back holding the God in relief. When they pulled back, Castiel smiled up at him. “There. All better.”

“No, Not yet.” Castiel breathed pulling him back into a kiss when a gasp made them pull back.

“Holy shit! You weren’t kidding! He is real!” Gabriel gasped moving over to them as Castiel blushed to bury his face into Dean’s chest, as Gabriel climbed down the rocky shore. “Yooo, if you’re real. What about your brother, the god of souls. I heard Sam’s hot.” 

“I’ll see what I can set up.” Dean chuckled as Gabriel lit up talking to them as Dean and Castiel exchanged looks before Dean pressed a kiss onto Castiel’s forehead with care. Castiel laughed with love as Gabriel talked their ears off about the god of souls.

And they lived happily ever after.

  
  



End file.
